Mario Kart Wii
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A new Mario Kart Grand Prix is underway, and twelve of twenty four competitors will race through sixteen new tracks for the first time for the chance of being the top racer, as well as going through renovated classic tracks from previous Mario Kart grand prixs! Let's a-go, it's a-time for Mario Kart Wii!
1. The Start Of Mario Kart

**Mario Kart Wii  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Mario Kart Wii is officially five years old. Although I slightly favor Mario Kart: Double Dash and Mario Kart DS over it, I absolutely love Mario Kart Wii. So much that I still write fanfics for it. And on that note, even though this likely will end up unfinished like my certain other fanfiction based on particular games that I love, I'll try my earnest to actually get this thing properly fleshed out and done. So with all that said, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! And given the characters that are given the most focus here, you can tell subtly who I like using the most. It's pretty fun, actually.

* * *

Mario and Toadsworth were standing at the hill where the starting line was at the new Mario Circuit, overlooking the new Peach's Castle that stood in front of the concrete road, with several white, red roofed houses on both sides.

"Well, it's just about time for a new Mario Kart grand prix!" Mario exclaimed as he had his hands on his hips, a big wide smile on his face, as expected. "I can't-a wait! It's been a long time-a!"

Toadsworth murmured as he held his staff with both of his hands, glancing up at Mario. "Do you think so, Master Mario?"

Mario turned to his left, moving his hands about as he nodded his head at Toadsworth. "Of-a course, Toadsworth! It's been quite a while since we had that last grand prix with Pac Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky the red-a ghost, and Mametchi, but now-a is the time to have a proper race with my-a fellow friends and enemies!"

Toadsworth began massaging his mustache. "I do say, who will you send for?"

Mario chuckled as he snapped his fingers on his left hand together. "Don't-a worry, I already got several racers in-a mind-a..."

* * *

Dry Bowser was on the top of the crater of the Grumble Volcano itself, his skeletal arms folded as he overlooked the racecourse. A Bone Piranha Plant emerged out

"They're starting up a brand new Mario Kart grand prix, sir!" The Bone Piranha Plant reported, moving about in the green warp portal he took to reach up to the Grumble Volcano's crater.

Dry Bowser folded his arms together as he turned to the Bone Piranha Plant. "Oh, are they, huh?"

The Bone Piranha Plant nodded his head as he continued, moving his grayish leaves about. "Yes, and Bowser actually sent an invitation, for you to compete in with them!"

"Did he, really?" Dry Bowser instigated as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his left skeletal hand, curious.

The Bone Piranha Plant nodded his boney plant head faster. "Yeah! It's quite something, but that's what he did!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he then folded his skeletal arms together, looking at the Bone Piranha Plant as he opened his eyes, his orange tinted iris getting brighter. "Well then... consider myself personally invited."

* * *

Meanwhile inside Bowser's newest castle that was to be used for the brand new grand prix, Bowser was taking account of the racecourse that was to be used, making sure the hallways were floaty, as well as making sure the hallways looked presentable.

"That skeletal bonehead better accept the invitation I sent him..." Bowser growled as he had his arms folded.

Bowser Junior came up to Bowser, bouncing about as he chuckled. "All the practicing I did on the courses used for the Double Dash tournaments are going to help me perform much better here!"

Bowser chuckled as he turned to his son and future heir, patting his left hand on Bowser Jr.'s shoulder. "It is, son. By the way, there's an old castle of mine that was used as a racecourse in 64... and I want you to have it."

"You really mean it, papa!?" Jr. exclaimed as he laughed joyfully, moving his hands about. "All right! Just when I thought things couldn't get better!

* * *

Funky Kong was near the DK Jungle Parkway on DK Island, where he was fixing up Donkey Kong's old karts from all the previous Mario Kart grand prixs. Donkey Kong was right by him, munching on a bunch of bananas he recently found inside the cavern by the starting line, munching down as he and Funky Kong chatted with each other.

"So, you're going to another grand prix with Mario?" Funky asked as he was tuning up the engine of the Rambi Rider.

Donkey Kong nodded his head after gulping down another banana. "Yep, that I am! Though I have to admit, it was fun racing with you and the other Kongs for once."

Funky chuckled as he pointed at Donkey Kong. "Yeah. We definitely showed those Kremlings what for!" He posed as he smiled. "More so, it showed that I can actually do things besides just being the mechanic!"

Donkey Kong rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, since you enjoyed racing with me so much during the Barrel Blast grand prix, how about you come with me and Diddy to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Funky dropped his jaw in disbelief. "What!? You mean you actually want me to come with you guys to the Mushroom Kingdom to race!? Are you joking!?"

Donkey Kong smiled as he shook his head. Funky then fainted, not being able to handle the good news as Donkey Kong laughed, sitting back down and eating his bananas.

* * *

Toadette was doing jumping rope practice in the grassy meadow outside the gigantic bluish green mountain in the Mushroom Gorge, overlooking the starting line that was recently built. She finished practicing as she walked up to the starting line, looking at it curiously as she noticed that the normal, green shelled Lakitu that hosted the Mario Kart grand prixs was there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lakitu!" Toadette called out as she waved her right hand at the Lakitu. "Is this course going to be used for the new Mario Kart Grand Prix?"

The Lakitu stared at Toadette as he nodded, a smile across his face as he felt the camera with a fishing pole. "That's right, Toadette! This wild area is going to be exclusively used for the new Mario Kart Wii tournament coming up!"

"Oh, is it?" Toadette gasped as she squealed joyfully, her hands on her face as she giggled. "That's great! I can't wait for the others to finally experience this great place!" She then headed towards the eastern direction, jumping off the edge as she began flying, using her twirling pink pigtails to fly as the Lakitu watched her leave.

The Lakitu chuckled as he shook his head, watching Toadette turn into a black speck in the background as he glanced up at the bright, clear blue sky, noting the white puffy clouds above. "Oh, this grand prix is definitely going to be interesting, I tell you what."


	2. Welcome To Mario Kart Wii

"Welcome to this newly created Mario Circuit, where it will serve as one of the tracks in this new grand prix, the Mario Kart Wii grand prix!" The green shelled Lakitu exclaimed as he hovered above the racecourse.

Toads, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros were amongst the most commonly seen creatures part of the audience as they cheered loudly, with them being on the sides as all twenty four racers were gathered together right in front of one of the many royal castles that belonged to Princess Peach Toadstool.

"We have quite a gathering today, so let's give a warm welcome to all twenty four of our competitors!" The Lakitu continued as he heard loud cheers and applause, "We do have slight regrets that some veterans from last time won't be racing for this grand prix, but we do understand their personal reasons why."

Petey Piranha sighed as he shook his head, with the red shelled Paratroopa comforting him as the gray colored R.O.B. simply moved his mechanical arms up and down. A particularly larger Hammer Bro was there, his arms folded as he grumbled, with a blue cloaked Magikoopa, most likely Bowser's caretaker Kamek, helping to comfort him as well.

The Lakitu then revealed all of the standard karts that were resting at the bottom of the hill. "Now, we have a wide variety of karts and bikes, but for this first test run, which will be of one lap, everyone shall use standard karts! The first twelve of these twenty four racers to pass the finish line will be the first group of racers to race in the first edition of this grand prix! Now, is everyone ready...?"

All twenty four racers got prepared as they got into their standard karts. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, King Boo, Princess Rosalina, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser all gave each other determined glances as each of them were determined to be in the first ever Mario Kart Wii Grand Prix. With Lakitu signalling the signal to go, all twenty four racers barreled down the cement paved road, pushing each other as Mario got the lead immediately, swerving around the right bank ahead as he pumped his right fist in the air, laughing.

The race was rather quick, as Mario passed the finish line first, followed by Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Dry Bones, Baby Daisy, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser in twelfth. All of the other racers coming up groaned as they realized that they were beaten to the curb.

"And it's official!" The Lakitu exclaimed as he waved his checkered flag. "Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Dry Bones, Baby Daisy, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser will be the first group to race! They will go through sixteen brand new tracks, and then sixteen revamped classics!" He then rubbed his hands together as he chuckled, lowering his eyes. "Of course, there might be some alterations too, but that's for the future! For now, everyone to Luigi Circuit!"

The racers who were allowed to partake in the first grand prix of the Mario Kart Wii extravaganza cheered as they complimented each other, while the unlucky racers who lost moaned and complained.

Dry Bowser tapped his skeletal fingertips together as he chuckled. "This shall be a piece of cake..." He muttered quietly to himself.

Funky laughed as he adjusted his dark, purplish shades. "Yeah! Time to show these chumps how it's done in Funky Town!" He boasted as he intentionally posed, getting the attention of everyone as he laughed with pride.


End file.
